


Ilil's new life

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Brainwashing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Head Shaving, Human Pet, Multi, Other, Veterinary Clinic, humans treated like animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: A new species, the Taucurians, has colonized the Earth. Humans are no longer considered the dominant species on their own planet, seen by the huge invaders as cute but sometimes a nuisance, as pests can be.However, they do make really good pets and incubators.
Relationships: Alien/captured human
Kudos: 46





	Ilil's new life

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, I guess I just felt like posting that?

Zorre’s first thought when she caught a glimpse of the human through the holes in the carrier was that the poor thing looked famished.

Small and skinny, with its dark hair all matted with filth and its skin so dirty she couldn’t tell what color it was supposed to be exactly. It was shaking and clutching the rags it was covered with, clearly terrified.

“It looks like it went through a lot,” she said as her client patted the carrier sadly. The vet backed away and faced her with a calm and gentle expression. “Where did you find it again?”

“It was stuck inside a wrecked bus, near my home. My mates and I, we’ve decided to conceive, so in preparation I decided to clean out that old wreck and use the structure as a nest. The door was jammed, I had to break it open with tools and once I did I heard it screaming at me from the back of the bus.”

“It was probably trying to scare you off so it could escape, it’s a good thing you managed to catch it. Did you call a human catcher?”

Nildai’s wings fluttered proudly and she smiled, bringing a hand to her tiny mouth. The three other hands were still all over the case, protective. “I didn’t need to. It was easy, really, the poor thing was so weak, and I was worried it would be taken away or killed if I called animal control.”

“You did well,” Zorre approved. “Unfortunately, many people see the strays as pests because they look through the garbage for food and they can be very dangerous if you don’t know how to handle them.”

“So can all animals, that’s no reason to be cruel!” Nildai whined.

“I agree,” Zorre said. “Not to mention, we are the ones who took over their natural habitat, it’s not like they have a choice. Anyway, have you brought this one because you want to keep it?”

“I would like to,” Nildai admitted. “I don’t really know if my mates will agree, but, look at it! I can’t just leave it on its own.”

“Alright, well, we can do a check-up and give it a taming treatment, and if your mates refuse to keep it you can sell it to another family. How does it sound?”

“Perfect,” Nildai smiled.

Zorre nodded and opened the carrier. When her head was visible through the opening, the human screamed at her. “A stray alright,” she commented. She reached out two of her arms inside the case. The human lashed out, trying to hit her with its tiny hands curled into fists but the narrow space was making it difficult for it to defend itself. Zorre cooed soothingly as she grabbed it firmly under its arms and lifted it out carefully.

The human squirmed violently in her grip but she was used to handling untamed animals. She kept away from its legs and mouth and quickly placed it on the restraining device.

It was detected immediately and in an instant, the device had formed a human-sized chair with restraints that seized the creature’s legs and arms. The human panicked, screamed and tried to pull free, in vain.

Zorre caught a glimpse of Nildai’s horrified face and quickly reassured her. “It’s not harmed, it’s just panicking because of the restraints. Unfortunately, this is the only way to proceed safely with untamed humans.”

“I see…” Nildai said, sounding unsure. If the vet said so, then it must be true.

“At least, if it’s struggling like that, it means it’s healthy enough.” Zorre started by removing the clothes the human wore. She didn’t even have to get some scissors, the rags fell apart under her touch from how old and worn they were. Another sign of the poor condition that human was in. “It doesn’t even have proper clothes…”

“What is it? Is it important?”

“Oh, it’s something humans do to keep warm,” Zorre explained to her client. “It’s an evolutionary thing. They cover themselves with warm things like other animals’ furs and wools, or fabric, in order to save body heat and make up for their lack of natural protection.”

“That’s so intelligent of them!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Zorre agreed as she pulled out a clipper and started shaving the messy hair that was clearly beyond saving. “Humans are actually so intelligent, that’s what makes them dangerous but also such good pets once they’re tamed properly. This one was lucky you were there.” The human in question had actually stopped moving once it noticed the sharp object near its head, and although it was still shaking in fear, it clearly understood it was safer not to move while the doctor worked.

“The hair is supposed to grow back, right?” Nildai asked.

“Yes, in fact I would have kept it if it wasn’t matted like that. Humans love their hair, and it’s one of their more charming sides. Once it grows back, you’ll notice your human may try to groom and style it. Helping it do so is a nice way to bond. Petting it and playing with its hair can have great results too.”

Nildai nodded. She seemed very moved and eventually pulled out her phone, excusing herself so she could make a call. Zorre just smiled as she kept working. She finished shaving off the dirty matted hair and made sure it was nice and even before moving on to bathing. She grabbed a sponge and some soap and started scrubbing the human which squirmed again, if a little less violently than earlier. It seemed to understand it wasn’t going to be harmed, despite being captive.

“There we go…” Zorre cooed. “See, you’re safe now, little one. You don’t have to be afraid anymore…”

The soap smelled nice. As she bathed him, Zorre examined the human a little closer. It was so skinny she could see its ribs. Its skin was light, covered in numerous tiny spots and scratched at several places. Its eyes were a warm brown color. Examining his genitals, Zorre concluded it was male.

“My mates said yes!” Nildai exclaimed as she came back, startling the human.

“Wonderful!” Zorre replied. “Oh, he couldn’t have asked for a better family, I can tell you will make him very happy.”

“Him?”

“Oh, yes, see that?” Zorre explained, pointing at the human’s penis. “This is his penis, it’s part of his genitals. It seems it’s male.” Nildai still looked confused, so Zorre tried to use simpler words. “You’ve heard about gendered species, right? Humans generally fall under one of two different sexes, male or female, like many animals on this planet. For easier designation, most people use he/him pronouns for males, and she/her pronouns for females, but really you can pick whichever pronoun you prefer. I just thought you’d prefer calling it something other than ‘it’.”

“Oh, I see,” Nildai smiled. “I think we’ll just see what pronoun sticks. One of my mates also uses he/him pronouns.”

“Ah, maybe he’ll like having another around,” Zorre commented as she kept washing the human. “If you don’t mind me asking, how many mates do you have?”

“Just three, for now,” Nildai said.

“A young family, I presume.”

Nildai was going to keep the small talk going when she noticed the human being louder than before. He had stopped screaming, and instead was pulling at his restraints and making a strange series of winded noises. His chest looked like it was having strong spasms, shaking up and down repeatedly. His face was red and his lips were curled up, revealing his teeth, but his eyes were closed shut.

Zorre chuckled as she kept rubbing his feet with the sponge. “Ooh, I think his feet are ticklish.”

“You mean he’s laughing?”

“Yup! That’s how humans laugh! Isn’t it the cutest?”

Nildai had to admit the human’s laughter was a lovely sound, halfway between a scream and a song.

“I think I’m going to name him Ilil, because his laugh is so pretty!”

“That name suits him so well!” Zorre approved, and she stopped bathing him so she could ask him. “What do you think Ilil? Do you like your new name?”

The human just looked at her through half-lidded eyes, looking exhausted from her ministrations. Zorre quickly finished washing his feet, making him laugh again for a few moments.

“Do you think he understands?” Nildai asked.

“Not yet, but he will,” Zorre told her. “Humans are very intelligent and they can learn to understand our language with some practice. And although they are physically unable to speak it, they can express themselves through codes if you take the time to work on it with them.”

She put the sponge away. Ilil was catching his breath, covered in soap and traces of dirt. Zorre pushed a button and the restraints opened, letting her pick the human up to rinse him off in the sink. Ilil barely struggled.

“Aw, that really tired you out, didn’t it baby?” Zorre cooed. She spoke louder for Nildai. “He will eventually manage to do it on his own, but you’ll need to bathe him yourself regularly at first until he gets used to it. Use only warm water close to his body temperature – remember, he’s hot-blooded so even if he can stand other temperatures, he won’t like it. You might want to get shampoo for his hair when it grows.”

“Okay, got it!” Nildai laughed as Ilil shook his head and rubbed the water out of his eyes.

Zorre held him up with two of her arms while she towel-dried him with the other two and placed him back on the restraining device. Despite how tired and skinny he seemed, he looked a lot better now that he was clean. She then pressed another button and something whirred for a minute. Ilil seemed scared, but all that happened was that a screen came out of the device. Zorre examined it and seemed surprised.

“According to the data, he’s barely mature. Are you sure he was alone in the bus?”

“Certain, there wasn’t anyone or anything else.”

“Humans usually depend on their family even after they’ve reached maturity, they are social creatures. If he really was alone, it either means he recently lost his family, or he was left behind. Whether that’s intentional or not, there is no way to know.”

“I had no idea…” Nildai said sadly.

Zorre hummed as she kept reading. “A few minor conditions, but otherwise healthy. You’ll have to pay close attention to his diet for a month or two, he is severely malnourished. I’ll send you more precise instructions after we’re done. He’s fertile, his temperature’s correct…” Zorre thought for a few more moment then looked at Nildai. “You said you and your mates are trying to conceive, right? Have you found an incubator yet?”

“No, not yet, we’ve just started looking. Why? ”

Zorre smiled. “Well, humans make great incubators. Their bodies are very stretchy, and their body temperature is just right, they have a 50% success rate, not to mention how protective they are of their youngs. I think Ilil was fated to become yours.”

“That’s… That’s more than I hoped for!” Nildai said, excitedly. Then she frowned. “But will it be okay for him? You said he was young, and also it will be our first…”

“I said he was mature, his body is fully capable of incubating,” Zorre reassured her. “Don’t try anything until he fully recovered from the malnutrition, but after that he’ll be all yours. Most humans love carrying eggs, it stimulates several pleasure points in them, which helps keep them happy and healthy.”

“Oh, that’s perfect then!”

Zorre smiled and placed the screen back. “Alright. Now I’m going to give him a few shots and his ID, and then we’ll take care of the taming treatment.”

She pressed another button and Ilil was flipped over on his stomach, still restrained. He cried in surprise and fear and struggled but it was even harder for him to move in that position. Zorre took care of the shots very quickly, and Nildai petted him soothingly each time he yelped in pain. “It’s okay, little one,” she cooed. “You’re doing very well.”

Zorre then used a different syringe and injected a small chip square in the middle of his back. With a different device, she scanned it, and tattooed a code over it. “There, he’s in the database now,” she told Nildai. And with another press of a button, Ilil was sitting up again, seemingly shaken. Zorre looked at Nildai and opened her hands reassuringly. “Now, the next part might look a little scary, but please keep in mind we are only trying to help Ilil be happy.”

She brought out a new, round device, which she opened and fitted around Ilil’s head. The human panicked when she did and tried to shake it off but Zorre fastened it tight. It covered almost all of his head, only the bottom of his face was visible. When she activated it, Ilil gasped and started shaking. He panted and moaned, shaking his head left and right like he was trying to get rid of an annoying mosquito buzzing around his ears. His toes curled and Nildai noticed his penis was standing up.

“What is going on?” she asked, worried.

“It’s the taming treatment,” Zorre said calmly. “I’ll explain what it’s doing exactly. The helmet on Ilil’s head is giving his brain little electrical impulsions to stimulate certain zones. His memory center is being neutralized.”

“You’re erasing his memory?” Nildai asked, shocked.

“No, no,” Zorre assured. “He’ll remember everything, you can’t just erase memory. But humans can get overly attached to their past, it’s very closely tied to their emotions, and although this is believed to be a great advantage in learning, it makes them very susceptible to trauma, especially in the case of strays. Trauma will make it much more difficult for a stray to bond with a family, so this operation ensures your pet will be ready to trust and love you. Another thing the device is doing is stimulating the production of pleasure hormones, which are very important for a human’s wellbeing.”

“So… It’s not hurting right now?”

“No, not at all,” Zorre chuckled. “See how his penis is hard? That means he is aroused, which is one way of producing pleasure hormones. The device is taking care of that right now, but when you bring him home, you’ll need to take care of this too. Here, let me show you.”

She led Nildai in front of the human and had the device move him so his legs were apart. Ilil’s head jerked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Zorre gently wrapped a hand around the human’s tiny genital and massaged it slowly. Ilil gasped and let out a long trembling moan. His hips started rising hesitantly, trying to get more friction.

“Wow, he really does enjoy it,” Nildai realized.

“Mhm, it sure seems so,” Zorre said happily. “That’s good, there have been cases of humans who greatly disliked sexual stimulation, and taming them was slightly more difficult.”

“Why?”

“Unlike us, humans mate mostly for pleasure, and that pleasure can be used to bond with them. Humans who aren’t receptive to sex need to be bonded with in other, slower ways. Not that you could bond with a human only through sex, it’s just the most direct way of helping them associate your presence with pleasure.”

“Makes sense.”

Zorre took one of Nildai’s hands and placed it on Ilil’s penis, as she demonstrated. Ilil started whimpering as the stimulation diminished. “Here, touch it gently and see how he responds. You’ll have to do it without help next time.”

“It’s all wet and slippery.”

“That’s precum, it’s a fluid released in preparation for mating, it means he is feeling a lot of pleasure and is about to climax. Just keep going, steady and a little harder.”

Nildai followed the vet’s instructions, fascinated by the way Ilil squirmed and panted, his pleasure on display. It seemed so foreign to her that a creature could feel so good from touch alone. Then again, she had never had an incubator before, but her parents’ klajoreen had never seemed this happy to be played with. Humans truly were amazing.

Then Ilil’s cries started rising in pitch, and his back arched and his toes curled, and a white fluid was released into Nildai’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“Semen. You should stop now, he will be oversensitive if you keep touching him,” Zorre warned.

As Nildai let go of the human’s penis, the vet checked the screen connected to the restraining device and seemed very pleased.

“The procedure was a success. Little Ilil here was very receptive and the extra stimulation made his brain even more receptive to the treatment.”

Nildai nodded, watching her human breath heavily, still blinded by the helmet. He was drooling a little. Zorre removed the helmet, revealing his vacant eyes.

“He’s going to feel very detached and disoriented for a while, so you will have to pay extra attention to him the first few days, okay? You’re cementing your bond with him, he needs to feel loved and cared for.”

“Love and care, can do!” Nildai assured happily, already thinking of how much fun it would be to have the human in her home.

“Don’t force him to do anything in that time period. He’s very malleable, so if he complains at all, it means he’s uncomfortable or in pain, and forcing him to endure it will signify to him that you are not a benevolent presence, which is not what we want. Once he’s used to his new life, and also in better shape, you can go a little harder on him, but not before, got it?”

“Of course.” Nildai helped Zorre hold Ilil and place him back into the carrier. This time, the human barely moved when he was unrestrained. Once he was back inside the box, he just curled up and seemed to go to sleep. It didn’t surprise anyone, as he was probably exhausted from everything that had happened to him. He didn’t act at all like the scared and angry creature Nildai had found, and she felt amazingly grateful to Zorre for her care.

Zorre gave her some medicine she was to administer three times a day to the human until it ran out, to keep him calm and help him get used to her. She also prescribed special human food and gave her information resources about how to care for a pet human. Nildai kept thanking her for every piece of advice, trying to engrave everything in her memory.

Eventually though, Zorre had to point her to the exit, as there were many more pets who needed her medical attention. However, she couldn’t help but smile for herself. She liked seeing new pet owners being so attentive. She had no doubt little Ilil had found his place in the world.


End file.
